Edward and Eric
Comedy World ''(often shortened to ''CW) is an American animated comedy series created by Gary Sauls. It made its debut on Kids' WB on February 28, 1998, and ended its run on May 27, 2006, with 7 seasons, 161 episodes, 5 TV specials and a theatrical movie. The show is still sold on DVD to this day. The show is rated TV-Y7 FV. Synopsis Two brothers, PC Guy and Eric are often left in their house alone while their parents are out at parties and such. However, these two brothers are always up for action-packed adventures in their hometown, Lakeside City. Episodes *See List of Comedy World episodes Setting The show takes place at Lakeside City (often shortened to "Lakeside"), a fictional city located in the state of New Hampshire. Ironically, there is no lake at Lakeside City. The show is also set during the late 1990s, with stuff like pagers, dial-up Internet, VHS tapes, etc. being common throughout episodes. Main Cast *Andrew Rannells as PC Guy *Josh Peck as Eric *Jim Hanks as Dallas *Edward Felker as Stanley *Tom Kenny as David and Paul *Tress MacNeille as Susan *Carlos Alazraqui as Joey *Billy West as Sebastian *Gary Sauls as Constantinos and additional voices *Dabney Coleman as Principal Walker *Erik von Detten as Carver *Dee Bradley Baker as The Narrator and additional voices *Jacob the Dog as himself Development *See Development of Comedy World Reception Ratings When ''Comedy World ''debuted, the pilot episode attracted around 2.26 million viewers. Within its first few months on air, the amount of viewers expanded. As the show progressed, it became the number-one children's animated series on television. Needless to say, it became a major success for the Kids' WB programming block throughout the years. The time slot for new episodes was 10:30/9:30am central. Critical response The show currently holds a rating of 7.8/10 on IMDb and an 8.6/10 on TV.com. Home video releases VHS *Welcome to Lakeside *Adventures in Lakeside City *Cartoon Crack-Ups *Halloween Capers *Christmas Chronicles *Summer Shock *Crazy Antics *Best of Season 1 *Best of Season 2 *Best of Season 3 *Shaggy Dog Story *An Onix-pected Adventure *The Telltale TV *Love is In the Air *The Comedy World Movie *The Search for the Seven *No More Pizza DVD *Welcome to Lakeside (Reprint) *Adventures in Lakeside City (Reprint) *Cartoon Crack-ups (Reprint) *Christmas Chronicles (Reprint) *Summer Shock (Reprint) *Crazy Antics (Reprint) *Hometown Heroes *Lakeside Has No Lake *The Comedy World Movie *Incredibly Incredible Adventures *PC Guy's Craziest Experiments *Wrapping Up *Suckers: The Complete Trilogy *The Very Best of Comedy World Box sets *The Complete First Season *The Complete Second Season *The Complete Third Season *The Complete Fourth Season *The Complete Fifth Season *The Complete Sixth Season *The Complete Seventh Season *Comedy World: The Complete Series Broadcast *United States - Kids' WB (1998-2008), Cartoon Network (2000-2009; 2012), and Boomerang (2005-2016) *Mexico - Fox Kids and Cartoon Network *Spain - Nickelodeon *Canada - YTV *United Kingdom and Ireland - Jetix and Cartoon Network *France - Disney Channel *Germany - Nickelodeon *Poland - Jetix *Netherlands - Nickelodeon *South Korea - Cartoon Network Shorts *See List of Comedy World shorts Category:Television shows Category:Comedy World Category:Chatterbox Productions Category:Projects Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages